headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Milestone Edition: Amazing Spider-Man 129
| next = }} Marvel Milestone Edition: Amazing Spider-Man 129 is a one-shot special that reprints ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #129 in its entirety. The original story story was written by Gerry Conway with artwork by Ross Andru and inking by Frank Giacoia and Dave Hunt. The cover art illustration was composed by Gil Kane with John Romita on inks. The story was colored by Dave Hunt and lettered by John Costanza. It was edited by Roy Thomas. The reprint edition was published by Marvel Comics and shipped with a November, 1992 cover date. It carries a cover price of $3.75 per copy (US). Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * Mary Jane Watson * Joseph Robertson * Jackal, Miles Warren * Punisher, Frank Castle * Mechanic, Reiss * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* Empire State University :* Peter and Harry's apartment :* Reiss Armories * Belt camera * M16 rifle * Web-shooters * Police squad car * Adhesion * Claws * Superhuman agility Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issues is "He's Different! He's Deadly! He's -- The Punisher! The Most Lethal Hired Assassin Ever! His Assignment: Kill Spider-Man! And Behind the Most Murderous Plot of All Times, There Lurks... The Jackal!" * This is the first appearance of Frank Castle, aka the Punisher. Although he begins life as just another random gun-toting villain, he will eventually gain a tremendous fan following and the central protagonist of numerous ''Punisher'' comic titles for years to come. Get used to him. * An alternate take on this story is presented in [[What If... Vol 2 58|''What If..., Volume 2 #58]] in a story titled "What If the Punisher Had Killed Spider-Man". The cover art for that issue, composed by Gordon Purcell and Andrew Pepoy is a recreation of the cover to this issue. * A copy of this issue played a key role in the 2000 drama ''Coyote Ugly. The main character, Violet Sanford, begins to suspect that her potential boyfried, Kevin O'Donnell, is a drug dealer, when in fact he is engaged in a back-alley brokering for a copy Amazing Spider-Man #129. * The cover to ''Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates'' #3 by artists Leinil Francis Yu and Frank Martin is an homage to the cover to this issue. * This is the first and only appearance of Reiss, not counting flashbacks; dies in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Miles Warren as the Jackal. * This is the first, and to date, only appearance of Bebo, who is a minor criminal that Spider-Man stops. Reprints This story is also reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man * Amazing Spider-Man: The Complete Colection * Essential Punisher 1 * Essential Spider-Man 6 * Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man 13 * Marvel Tales 106 * Marvel Tales 209 * Punisher: Official Movie Adaptation * Spectacular Spider-Man 1000 * Spider-Island: Emergence of Evil - Jackal & Hobgoblin Recommended Reading See also External Links * Category:Marvel Milestone Edition Vol 1 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:November, 1992/Comic issues